


Birthday Kisses

by birdxtattoos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdxtattoos/pseuds/birdxtattoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may or may not be Louis' birthday and Harry may or may not have gotten him a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So basically it was the 24th of December and Harry still hadn't tweeted Louis and I decided to get creative. 
> 
> P.S. This is quite possibly the shortest thing I have ever written.

Louis groaned as he rolled over, rubbing his eyes and urging them to adjust to the sunlight streaming through the window. He felt a heavy arm sprawled across his waist, providing more warmth than he needed. Chuckling to himself, he turned his neck to place a kiss in the curly mass atop the boy’s head. ”Wake up, Harry,” he said in a raspy voice. 

Harry’s eyes fluttered open and landed on Louis’ face, his mouth instantly curling into a sleepy grin. He shifted so his body was covering the smaller boy’s entirely and leaned over him, necklaces knocking against the other boy’s chest. ”Good morning, babe,” he replied softly, leaning in to give him a kiss. 

Much too soon, he pulled back and rolled out of bed. Louis whined and grabbed his wrist in an attempt to pull him back to bed. ”No breakfast yet. Cuddle,” he muttered sleepily, his eyes barely cracked open. Harry looked back at the lump on the bed, covered by a fluffy duvet, and gently pulled away. ”I’ll be right back, pinky swear,” he replied. Louis turned over, grumbling, and covered his face with a pillow. 

Harry’s feet padded softly on the cold hardwood floor as he walked to the kitchen. Picking up his cell phone, he dialed a number and held it to his ear. ”Yo!” a peppy voice in an Irish accent exclaimed. ”Can you bring her to the door now?” he whispered, making sure Louis couldn’t hear him. ”Yeh mate! Be there in a minute,” the voice replied, before shushing the source of the high pitched yapping. ”Thanks Ni,” Harry whispered before hanging up and walking towards the door. 

He opened it as quietly as possible, taking the squirming puppy from the blonde boy’s arms and walking back up the stairs. As he pushed open the door, he saw Louis gently snoring, fringe dusting across his forehead. Smiling to himself, he walked over to the bed before placing the puppy next to Louis. 

"Time to get up babe," he murmured. The furry bundle immediately bounded to Louis’ face and began to lick his face. Harry looked on as Louis crinkled his nose and began to stir. "Shove off, you smell like dog," he muttered fondly before his eyes cracked open and he processed the excited animal running around on top of the king-sized bed. Immediately, he sat up and looked at Harry with wide eyes. 

"You got me a dog," he said in affectionate disbelief, more of a statement than a question. Harry sat on the edge of the bed next to Louis and beamed at him, eyes sparkling. "Do you like her?" he asked, rubbing behind the dog’s ears. Louis just stared at Harry, jaw dropped in awe. 

He wrapped his arms around Harry’s torso and brought him down next to him. ”I’m so in love with you,” he stated before kissing the smirk off his face. Pulling back and breathing heavily, Harry responded, “Well it just so happens I’m in love with you too.” With a kiss to the temple, he pulled Louis into himself and mumbled, “Happy birthday, Lou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to check out my tumblr - birdxtattoos.tumblr.com


End file.
